Memórias
by Ilyanna
Summary: Teddy Lupin podia ser muitas coisas, mas normal não era uma delas.
1. Normalidade

**Memórias**

_Uma coleção de pensamentos de Teddy Lupin._

**Capítulo 1 - Normalidade**

"**Normal**:_Adj_. 1.De acordo com um modelo. Usual, típico ou esperado. 2.(de uma pessoa) Sem problemas físicos ou mentais."

Fechou o dicionário imediatamente e o colocou de volta no lugar onde o encontrara, um pouco perturbado com sua descoberta. Caminhou rapidamente até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se em sua cama, pronto para se perder em seus pensamentos.

No auge de seus sete anos de idade, Teddy Lupin se considerava muitas coisas. Ele era legal, obviamente; todos que o conheciam gostavam dele, ou fingiam muito bem. Era esperto e um desastre no quadribol, embora esperasse que isso pudesse mudar quando seu padrinho conseguisse um pouco mais de tempo pra ensina-lo a se equilibrar de maneira decente em uma vassoura por mais de cinco minutos. Se considerava inteligente também, e talvez por isso tenha ficado intrigado quando ouviu Eddie Mullen, um garoto trouxa da vizinhança, comentar com os amigos que _"tem algo estranho com aquele garoto Lupin. Ele não é normal". _

Teddy conhecia aquela palavra. Lembrou-se de que já a usara algumas vezes, especialmente para responder às perguntas insistentes de sua avó sobre como estava a comida, mas o sentido jamais se aplicaria a uma pessoa. O que era normal então?

Pensou em perguntar à sua avó, mas isso o obrigaria a confessar que usara azul em seu cabelo nas ruas, e ele preferia morrer a admitir que desobedecera a uma ordem explícita de Andromeda Tonks. Pensou em Harry também; ele não o reprimiria. Mas seu padrinho provavelmente tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver no Ministério do que ouvir dúvidas infantis de seu afilhado. Não, seu único aliado nesse momento seria o livro grosso na antiga biblioteca de seu avô, e foi para lá que Teddy se dirigiu assim que acordou naquela manhã.

Agora no entanto, já não tinha tanta certeza se fizera a coisa certa; estava ainda mais confuso do que antes de consultar o livro que supostamente deveria lhe dar respostas esclarecedoras. Normal. Será que ele era normal? Não tinha nenhum problema físico nem – a não ser que ele não soubesse – mental. Mas e nos outros aspectos?

Teddy suspirou. Ele podia mudar sua aparência a hora que desejasse. Hoje seu cabelo estava roxo vibrante, enquanto no dia anterior estava verde floresta; seus olhos, naturalmente castanhos, estavam azuis havia semanas. Quantas crianças ele conhecia que podiam fazer isso? É claro que seu círculo de amizades se resumia basicamente a Victorie Weasley e o pequeno James Potter, além de alguns primos trouxas da família de seu avô que ele via de tempos em tempos, mas Teddy tinha certeza que nenhum deles podia fazer o que ele fazia.

Em outros termos, Teddy morava numa casa relativamente grande; três quartos, três banheiros, duas salas, cozinha, biblioteca e escritório. Não seria estranho se morassem mais pessoas com ele e sua avó. Sua avó. Esse era outro aspecto que poderia ser encaixado fora da normalidade, Teddy refletiu. Ela era geralmente alegre e risonha, mas às vezes Teddy percebia algo em seu olhar que ele não gostava nem um pouco. Parecia... tristeza. E ele se sentia triste quando a via desse jeito, porque se ele perguntasse qual era o problema, ela o abraçava e começava a chorar, e isso o assustava.

Enquanto todos os pais que Teddy conhecia diziam orgulhosos que seus filhos falaram suas primeiras palavras: "papai" e "mamãe", sua avó gabava-se de que as primeiras palavras de Teddy foram "Vovó" e "Harry", o que levava a outro aspecto não normal na vida dele.

Dizer que Teddy conheceu seus pais era praticamente uma crueldade. Ele não tinha lembrança nenhuma deles, a não ser algumas fotos tiradas nos dois meses que puderam passar juntos. Ainda assim, eram lembranças das fotos que Teddy carregava consigo. Não eram seus pais.

Teddy suspirou, admitindo para si mesmo que Eddie Mullen tinha razão. Ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas normal certamente não era uma delas.

* * *

Primeiro era seu nariz normal, similar ao de seu pai. Aumentou o tamanho e então curvou-o finalmente soltando pêlos das narinas. Teddy estava prestes a torná-lo ainda mais protuberante quando foi interrompido. 

- James, James, não chora! - ele disse rapidamente, concentrandos-se e mudando a aparência de seu nariz para o que todos estavam acostumados. - Sou eu, vê? Não é nenhum monstro, só o Teddy! Desculpa... - ele acrescentou, olhando para Harry e Ginny apologeticamente.

- Não tem problema – Ginny apressou-se em dizer, pegando o pequeno James no colo e balançandos-o suavemente de um lado para o outro. - Acho que foram os pêlos, ele já está acostumado com os outros.

- Talvez da próxima vez você possa fazer aquele nariz quebrado junto com os cabelos brancos. É bom pra ele já se acostumar com suas brincadeiras de Halloween... mais sorvete, Teddy? - Harry perguntou, fazendo um cafuné em James, que havia parado de chorar e tentava pular do colo de Ginny.

Teddy sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Os domingos que passava na casa de seu padrinho eram certamente os dias que ele mais gostava. Pegou a taça que Harry havia enchido de sorvete e perdeu-se nela, silenciosamente – fato que não passou despercebido.

- Teddy – era a voz de Harry – o sorvete tá amargo?

Teddy olhou para ele surpreso.

- Não Harry. Eu só estava... pensando.

- Pensando. - Harry repetiu.

- É. - Teddy falou e como todos olhavam pra ele, até mesmo o pequeno James no colo de sua mãe, continuou – Aqui... com vocês e o James... é quase como se fosse uma família.

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam. James, que estivera quieto até então, voltou a chorar. Harry limpou a garganta e projetou-se para frente em sua cadeira.

- Teddy... tem algo que você queira conversar? Tá tudo bem?

Ele suspirou. Conhecia as conversas de Harry, e geralmente as apreciava. Ele sempre falava sobre como, da mesma maneira que Teddy, não se lembrava de seus pais, sobre como ele havia sido criado por seus tios sem afeição nenhuma e sempre terminava dizendo que Teddy tinha muita sorte em ter uma avó como Andrômeda, que o amava e se importava com ele. Isso fazia Teddy se sentir culpado a princípio, por desejar ter seus pais mesmo com toda a afeição que sua avó lhe oferecia, mas depois que colocava seus pensamentos no lugar, agradecia mentalmente a Harry por mostrar o quanto ele era sortudo. Hoje, no entanto, ele não queria ter outra dessas conversas, não queria ouvir sobre a vida de Harry ou sobre seus pais.

- Não, Harry. Tá tudo... – ele pensou um pouco antes de responder e um sorriso quase imperceptível formou-se em seus lábios – tudo normal.


	2. Lupin

**Memórias **

_Uma coleção de pensamentos de Teddy Lupin_

**Capítulo 2 – Lupin**

**

* * *

  
**

Aparentemente era um domingo comum na casa dos Potters. James e Albus apostavam corrida com suas vassouras de brinquedo, Victoire ensinava Dominique e Rose a pentear os cabelos de suas bonecas, e os adultos estavam ocupados com seus próprios assuntos.

Aparentemente.

Quando James e Albus colidiram a um metro do chão e todos os presentes voltaram suas atenções para eles, Teddy aproveitou para sair da casa, dirigindo-se ao jardim dos fundos. Um pouco de ar fresco ajudaria a organizar os pensamentos.

Esse seria o último jantar de Teddy na casa dos Potters, pelo menos até o Natal. No dia seguinte ele pegaria o Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, e por mais que preferisse morrer a admitir, a cada menção do nome da escola seu estômago parecia querer sair para fora de seu corpo.

Os relatos dos adultos não pareciam ajudar em nada. Desde que Teddy recebera a carta, seis meses atrás, sua avó o lembrava a cada oportunidade que surgia como Nymphadora havia passado a semana antecedente ao embarque para Hogwarts no banheiro. Apesar de sorrir a cada vez que a história era mencionada, ela apenas fazia com que Teddy se sentisse mal. Não que ele estivesse tendo problemas com coisas saindo de seu corpo pelo lugar errado, era só que...

Teddy se parecia muito com a mãe, ou assim diziam as pessoas que a conheceram. Ele era um metamoformago, assim como ela; ele não conseguia dar dez passos sem tropeçar uma única vez, assim como ela; assim como ela, ele gostava de música esquisita e barulhenta. Ele era Nymphadora numa versão masculina e vinte anos mais nova.

Encostou-se em sua árvore preferida, ficando de costas para a casa dos Potters. Desde pequeno gostava de se sentar ali e ficar sozinho, apreciando o verde do vale, as poucas casas da redondeza e sentindo o ar fresco em seu rosto. Isso exercia um poder calmante sobre ele, mas hoje... hoje tudo estava diferente. Hoje tudo que ele queria era ser– e aí residia a grande ironia - diferente.

* * *

Teddy tirou as mãos dos bolsos de sua veste assim que as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas por Professor Derwent. Era constrangedor mostrá-las: elas estavam molhadas de suor, provavelmente uma maneira do corpo de Teddy se livrar de parte da ansiedade que ele sentia. Por mais que isso o incomodasse, ele tinha que admitir que era melhor do que se estivesse expelindo substâncias de textura duvidosa pela boca. Ainda assim, não podia se dar ao luxo de manter as mãos escondidas; elas eram grandes aliadas sempre que ele era atraído pelo chão, o que acontecia com freqüência.

Os alunos do primeiro ano seguiram em fila, passando pelas mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Teddy tentava concentrar-se apenas no chão por onde andava, tentando de todas as maneiras não perder o equilíbrio. Foi com um nó gigante em seu estômago que ouviu seu nome ser chamado, de um lugar distante.

- Lupin, Ted.

De alguma forma, os pés de Teddy conseguiram evitar a barra de sua capa e ele chegou ao banquinho de três pernas que continha um chapéu esquisito sem nenhum incidente. Para evitar que seu estômago revirasse ainda mais, Teddy fechou os olhos assim que estava na segurança do banco, evitando olhar para o salão cheio de alunos. Ele sentiu o Chapéu Seletor ser colocado em sua cabeça, e imediatamente pensou "Grifinória! Grifinória como meu pai!", se sentindo culpado instantaneamente, como se estivesse colando em um teste.

- Lupin, uh? Nunca uma escolha fácil, a dos Lupins... Grifinória? Sim, uma possibilidade... mas será que é aonde você pertence?

Teddy forçou-se a não pensar mais que gostaria de ficar na Grifinória; esse era um trabalho para o Chapéu Seletor, e não seria justo se ele tivesse algum dizer nessa questão. O Chapéu calou-se e Teddy se perguntou se ele estaria debatendo sobre mandá-lo de volta pra casa por não conseguir colocá-lo em nenhuma Casa. Ao pensar na possibilidade de não ser bom o suficiente, o estômago de Teddy deu uma volta e ele selou seus lábios o mais forte que conseguiu, com medo de que se os abrisse, todos os sapos de chocolate que havia comido na viagem de Londres até Hogwarts saíriam sem aviso prévio.

- Oh sim... sim, sim... você pertence à - Teddy percebeu que as próximas palavras foram ditas em voz alta, para todo o salão – Lufa-Lufa!

O Chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça, e ele se dirigiu à mesa decorada em preto e amarelo, ao som de aplausos entusiasmados de seus novos colegas, e saudações educadas vindas das outras mesas. Sentou-se sozinho, até que o Chapéu Seletor decidiu que Milford, Dylan também pertencia à Lufa-Lufa. Dylan sorria enquanto se dirigia à mesa de sua nova Casa, mas não teve a mesma sorte de Teddy, e seu rosto foi ao encontro direto do chão. Os professores, ocupados com a Seleção não perceberam o pequeno deslize do novo membro da Lufa-Lufa, apesar dos risos dos alunos ecoarem por todo o Salão Principal. Sem pensar duas vezes, Teddy levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o garoto.

- Bem-vindo! Eu sou Ted. Ted Lupin. - ele disse sorrindo.

O garoto desajeitado aceitou a ajuda de Teddy e os dois voltaram juntos para a mesa.

- Erm... valeu! Eu sou Dylan Milford.

- Foi um tombo bonito.

Demorou um pouco para que Teddy percebesse que Dylan Milford não compreendeu seu elogio. Pensando bem, o que disse não soava como um elogio, mas sim como um comentário rude e extremamente desnecessário.

- Eu digo... é normal estar nervoso antes da seleção, não é? Eu me desequilibrei várias vezes e pra ser sincero, não sei como não caí. De qualquer forma, você não tentou colocar as mãos no chão nem nada. Mãos só pioram a situação, além de ser mais fácil machucar quando tentamos impedir a queda.

Para a surpresa de Teddy, Dylan riu.

- Você fala como se tivesse experiência com quedas!

Teddy sorriu de volta, mas preferiu não responder.

- Então... de onde sua família é? Ambos meus pais são da Lufa-Lufa, mas meu avô é Corvinal, e meus primos também. Isso é, os que já são grandes o suficiente para vir pra Hogwarts. Não vejo a hora de escrever pra minha mãe e contar pra ela que fiquei na Lufa-Lufa; ela estava com medo de que eu também fosse selecionado para a Corvinal, o que eu acho que não seria ruim, mas...

Dylan continuou falando, mas Teddy não o ouvia mais. Imaginou o sorriso de sua mãe, caso ela estivesse viva, ao receber sua carta dizendo que havia sido selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa. Talvez seu cabelo até mudasse de cor sem que ela desejasse, como geralmente acontecia com Teddy quando ele estava muito feliz, e ela entraria em uma discussão animada com seu pai sobre como Teddy se parecia mais com ela do que com ele, na qual, Teddy imaginava, seu pai agradeceria por isso ser verdade, e na manhã seguinte Teddy receberia uma coruja durante o café da manhã, com uma carta dos dois, dizendo o quão orgulhosos eles estavam...

- ... e de qualquer maneira, meu avô sempre disse que eu não tinha as qualidades para ser um Corvinal... - Dylan terminou, num tom aparentemente triste.

- Bem, seu avô não sabe nada então, não é? Minha mãe era Lufa-Lufa e meu pai Grifinório, e praticamente toda a minha família é Grifinória, e eu tenho certeza que eles ficariam contentes mesmo que eu tivesse sido escolhido para a Sonserina.

Se Dylan notou que Teddy havia usado o passado para se referir a seus pais, não disse nada. O restante da noite passou rapidamente, e quando Teddy se deu conta, já havia terminado sua sobremesa e estava pronto para seguir os Monitores-Chefes em direção ao Salão Comunal, que ficava perto da cozinha, de acordo um fantasma reconchudo que disse pertencer à Lufa-Lufa.

Ao entrar no quarto designado aos garotos do Primeiro Ano, Teddy correu para a cama que ficava ao lado da janela. Pensou em escrever para sua avó ou para Harry contando o resultado da seleção, e sorriu internamente ao pensar em como Andromeda Tonks ficaria feliz, mas decidiu não perder tempo. O que menos precisava ouvir nesse momento era o quanto era parecido com sua mãe.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Teddy acordou mais cedo que todos os garotos do seu dormitório. Vestiu-se rapidamente e após uma rápida olhada no Salão Principal, decidiu que só havia um lugar onde Neville poderia estar. Caminhou a passos lentos até as estufas, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto, e quase havia esquecido seu propósito fora do castelo quando uma voz familiar o chamou.

- Hey Teddy! Pulou da cama cedo! - Neville Longbottom disse alegremente, enquanto limpava a sujeira de seu chapéu.

- E aí, Neville? - ele disse animado. - Quero dizer... Como vai, Professor Longbottom?

Neville riu.

- Já recebeu seus horários? Se eu não me engano, a sua primeira aula será hoje à tarde.

- Não, ainda não. Eu queria falar com você... sobre outra coisa. - ele disse solenemente. Neville o olhou curioso, mas permaneceu em silêncio. - É só que... que... sabe como a gente brincava de feitiços e de quem conseguia ficar na vassoura por mais tempo?

Neville acenou que sim com a cabeça, como se o quer que Teddy estivesse prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Bem... agora eu estou em Hogwarts, feitiços não são mais brincadeiras. As coisas são diferentes agora... não são? - ele olhou para Neville, na esperança de que estivesse sendo entendido.

- Certamente. Agora é pra valer.

- Sim, agora é de verdade. O que significa que eu também não posso mais te chamar de Neville, pelo menos não quando estivermos em Hogwarts. Você é meu professor e eu devo demonstrar o devido respeito.

Neville parecia se esforçar para esconder um sorriso, mas concordou.

- E por questão de respeito também é que... é que eu gostaria de te pedir um favor, Nev... – digo, Professor Longbottom. Você vê, eu já tenho _onze_ anos. Não seria legal se meus colegas aqui em Hogwarts se acostumassem a me chamar de _Teddy_.

Dessa vez Neville sorriu.

- Sem problemas, Lupin. Você pode me chamar de Neville no entanto, quando se sentir à vontade.

Teddy sorriu aliviado, e agradeceu. Quando estava prestes a voltar para o Salão Principal, Neville disse:

- Foi muito nobre da sua parte ajudar aquele garoto ontem, Lupin. Me lembrou seu pai.

Teddy pareceu confuso por alguns instantes. Em poucas ocasiões as pessoas diziam que ele se parecia com seu pai, e esse certamente não era um assunto que ele esperava discutir com Neville.

- Você... você conheceu meu pai?

- Ele foi meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no meu terceiro ano. O melhor professor que tivemos.

- Oh! - Teddy disse por não saber mais o que falar. Ele sabia que seu pai havia sido um professor em Hogwarts e que Neville e Harry tinham estudado juntos, mas de alguma forma o fato de Remus Lupin havia ensinado os dois nunca havia ocorrido a Teddy.

Eu não tive muito contato com ele fora da sala de aula, mas nunca vou me esquecer da primeira aula que tivemos com ele. Havia um garoto um tanto quanto inseguro, que não acreditava ser capaz de nada além de perder seu sapo. E em nossa primeira aula, seu pai o fez enfrentar seu maior medo, demonstrando confiança nele e isso fez toda a diferença. Ele estendeu a mão para esse garoto enquanto todos riam dele, assim como você fez ontem com Dylan Milford.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Neville comentou que Teddy perderia o café da manhã se não fosse para o Salão Principal em breve. Teddy agradeceu e saiu em direção ao castelo. Sentou-se ao lado de Dylan, sendo salvo das perguntas sobre onde havia ido tão cedo pelo correio matinal. Para sua surpresa, uma coruja derrubou um pacote em seu colo, e reconhecendo a letra de seu padrinho, Teddy rasgou o envelope rapidamente.

"_02 de Setembro de 2009_

_Teddy,_

_Neville nos contou sobre a sua colocação ontem à noite. Estamos muito felizes por você! Ginny enviou uma coruja para sua avó hoje pela manhã contando a novidade. Ela também pediu que eu enviasse mais algumas Pastilhas Fumegantes, já que são suas preferidas._

_Boa sorte em seus estudos!_

_PS: Seu pai estaria muito orgulhoso!_

_PPS: Mantenha-se longe do banheiro feminino do segundo andar._

_Harry"_

Teddy sorriu, imaginando se Neville também teria mencionado que o achava parecido com seu pai. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um nervoso Dylan apontando para um professor distribuindo os horários de aulas, e de repente percebeu que não precisava se preocupar em ser parecido com seu pai ou com sua mãe. No fim do dia, o que importava era que ele estava em Hogwarts e era mais um Lupin prestes a deixar sua marca na melhor Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Desde a primeira vez que li o nome "Teddy Lupin" no epílogo de Deathly Hallows, eu o imaginei sendo selecionado para a Hufflepuff. Pode ser que seja uma grande parcialidade da minha parte, e que quando JK Rowling lançar o Scottish Book ela diga que ele foi realmente para a Grifinória, mas pra mim Teddy sempre foi e sempre será um integrante da Casa de Helga. Conversando com algumas pessoas sobre isso, eu percebi que a maioria das pessoas vê o Teddy como uma Tonks em versão masculina, e aqui eu quis mostrar que apesar dele ter muitos atributos de sua mãe, a personalidade de Remus Lupin também está presente no pequeno Teddy. Espero que tenha conseguido. Abraços, e até a próxima!


End file.
